


Chowder's Tree Adventure

by Warpcorps



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Gen, Notfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 06:18:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8193437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warpcorps/pseuds/Warpcorps
Summary: Chowder gets stuck in a tree





	

so……im thinkin this happens during or after shinny…..the puck gets stuck in the top of one of the trees near the lake……

so everybodys like “oh hey chow is the most flexible person and isnt afraid of heights (yet) lets get him to do the thing”

but…..one of the branches that chowder stood on to get up the tree fals down as soon as he stepped off of it….and so he is stuck

so hes just kinda sitting up there waiting for the fire department to come (he got the puck and is now Even Higher in the tree like the very top) and get him down when the wind starts to blow

and like….its cold…but hes not at risk of hypothermia…..

so hes shiverin a lil bit

and he throws the puck down to the ground so he can put his hands in his armpits so he can get warm

and the fire department comes and rescues him from the top of the tree and everything is ok and the next time someone hits something into a tree the team either leaves it there or gets a broom like reasonable people


End file.
